All Fall Down
by adrikins319
Summary: ONESHOT. Starts around S2 but AU the rest of the way. Brooke's POV. BRATHAN.


**_"All Fall Down"_**

_Step out the door and it feels like rain  
That's the sound (that's the sound) on your window pane  
Take to the streets but you can't ignore  
That's the sound (that's the sound) you're waiting for_

_If ever your world starts crashing down  
Whenever your world starts crashing down  
Whenever your world starts crashing down  
That's where you'll find me_

_Yeah God love your soul and your aching bones  
Take a breath, take a step, meet me down below  
Everyone's the same  
our fingers to our toes  
We just can't get it right  
But we're on the road_

_If ever your will starts crashing down  
Whenever your will starts crashing down  
Whenever your will starts crashing down  
That's when you find me._

_(Yeah) Lost till you're found  
Swim till you drown_

_Know that we all fall down  
Love till you hate  
Strong till you break  
Know that we all fall down_

_If ever your will starts crashing down  
Whenever your will starts crashing down  
If ever your will starts crashing down  
That's when you'll find (find) me_

_Lost till you're found  
Swim till you drown  
Know that we all fall down  
Love till you hate  
Strong till you break  
Know that we all fall down_

_All fall down, we all fall down, all fall down  
We all fall down, all fall down, all fall down_

_Lost till you're found  
Swim till you drown  
Know that we all fall down  
Love till you hate  
Strong till you break  
Know that we all fall down_

When you fall in love you never think about the end, you only think about the beginning and forever. I thought Lucas Scott was the love of my life, turns out my judgment proved to be very wrong. He broke my heart when he betrayed me by sneaking around with my best friend. I didn't believe love existed for a long time because my parents never showed me what love was. What hurt the most was finding out that the one person I trusted most in the world chose to run off with my guy.

Somehow, I let both brooding blondes back into my life. Peyton began to fall for Jake and Lucas actually became my friend. I had a brief affair with Felix-the-jerk and I won class president. Even though things were okay for me, they were worst for Nathan. He got his heart broken, like me, except he also got a divorce. Haley wanted her dreams more then she wanted Nathan, so she left. He became a wrecked version of his earlier self; drinking, skipping, and being an ass to all.

My heart ached for him. He was the male version of me, he was broken by love. I knew I had to help, so I became his friend. At first he pushed me away but then he let me in, something Lucas never really did. I began trusting him more than Peyton or anyone else and he did the same. We became inseparable and Lucas hated it. Peyton accepted our friendship and I welcomed Jake because he made her smile in a way I never really saw since Anna died. Lucas skipped town at the end of our junior year to join Haley for the rest of her tour.

I went to California with my parents for the summer while Nathan went to High Flyers. We called each other whenever we could, we wrote all the time, and we missed being together. I knew I was in love with him the day I boarded my plane to California but I could never tell him. He was too important to me, I would always need him in my life and my feelings could really complicate that. Senior year came with the announcement of Haley and Lucas being in a relationship. I was shocked, mostly because I wasn't sad or jealous. I was however afraid of Nathan's reaction.

Like always, he surprised me by welcoming them back to town. He explained that he grew to love both, Lucas and Haley, and that he wanted them in his life. He supported their relationship and I supported his decision. When Rachel blew into town, things got shaken up a bit, especially when she targeted Nathan to be her conquest. To my delight, Nathan refused her and ended up setting her up with Mouth. Everyone of our friends seemed happy.

Prom and graduation breezed by so fast. I remember going with Nathan because we didn't want to go with anyone other then our best friends. Then I remember smiling and feeling proud that I completed high school, having Nathan beam at me helped boost my ego as well. Soon we all went our separate ways. Nathan went to Duke on a full ride, Lucas and Haley went to Stanford, Jake and Peyton moved to Savannah to raise Jenny, and I went to FIT to study fashion. We all lost touch.

I became a successful designer when I started _Clothes Over Bros_ to help me get over that one that got away. He got away because I was too insecure and afraid to let him know that I loved him. I still keep up with his basketball career, I watch all his games and read the articles written about him. I look for all of them, to see how far they've all gone since high school. Lucas published a novel about our high school days and his love for Haley. Haley married Lucas, they had a son (James Nathan Scott), and they moved back to Tree Hill where Haley became a teacher. Peyton opened art galleries in LA, Savannah, Manhattan, and she just opened one in Tree Hill. Jake signed a record deal and is in the process of starting a label with Peyton. They moved back to Tree Hill a while ago and finally got engaged.

Nathan has been playing for the Bobcats. He lives in Tree Hill to be close to his family.

I have success and fame but I still feel empty. Before I realize what I'm doing, I have my bags packed and I am boarding a plain for Tree Hill. I track down Peyton first because I know Nathan is the person I have to face last since seeing him will be the hardest. We cry and hug and catch up. Jake is as warm as Peyton, Lucas and Haley are shocked and curious, while Jenny and Jamie are interested in getting to know me. I don't look for him... but I find him, in our spot.

He was just sitting there, at the abandoned swing set near the River Court. He must have sensed another presence because he turned and locked eyes with me. His eyes widen and he opens his mouth but nothing comes out. I make the first move. I say, "Hi."

"What are you doing here?" He says after a moment of silence. He sounds tired, not angry like I expected.

I sit down next to him and do something I should have done years ago. I kiss him softly on the lips. He looks confused. "Why would you do that? I- I can't go through this again... I have to go."

Nathan gets up and tries to leave. I won't let him walk out of my life again, I grab his hand. "Please. Don't leave me. Not again."

"I never left you, Brooke. We went to college. And you stopped calling. You left me." He starts to walk away again. I have to tell him the truth because I know a life without him will be the worst possible thing that could happen. I lived without him for five years, they were the loneliest empty years of my life.

"I couldn't keep talking you. I was so in love with you, that I was in pain. It hurt to constantly be around you. To be reminded of you all the time and... to not be with you. I have been trying for the past five years to put you behind me, to move on with my life. But I can't because... no matter how much I don't want to love you, I do. I love you to the point that I hate everything and everyone because a world with out you feels like I'm not living at all. I feel dead, Nathan. I- I- I just don't know what to do anymore." I poured my heart out for him. I tried not to let my voice crack but by the time I finished my speech I was crying very hard.

He was in a daze. He didn't say anything, he just wrapped his arms around me as I cried. He startled me when he finally spoke. His voice was thicker then it usually is. "Why didn't you tell me how you felt? We were so close in high school."

"I didn't want to ruin our friendship. I didn't want to risk getting hurt again." He rubs my arm and smooths my hair.

"I didn't want to risk our friendship either, Brooke, but I think the alternative sucks." He is smirking and I am confused.

"What are you talking about? I shouldn't love you. I am a mess, my life is all over the place and you... you could do so much better." I can't look at him. I have been trying for five years to push these feelings aside, it can't be this easy for him to feel the same way. If he is joking with me, I don't know if I'll ever get over it.

Suddenly, his hand cups my chin and he makes me look into his blue eyes. "I can't be without you either. Your a fashion designer and I am a basketball player, our lives are hectic but that doesn't mean I don't want to be with you. I have been in love with you since you kept bugging me to be your friend."

"Hey." I softly say when I hit him playfully on the arm.

"You were the one that got me out of my dark place. You saved me. I love you."

Tears prick my eyes again. He loves me. He has always loved me. "I love you, too. I am never going to let you go again."

He chuckles lightly and we just hold each other. We are finally together after waiting so long. If my world ever crashes, I know things will be alright if he is with me. He knows I will always have his back also. We all fall down... but sometimes we have someone to help us get back up.

* * *

**A/N: This just came to me, so I hope yall like it. I really hope the characters aren't to OOC or anything. **


End file.
